


A Little Emergency

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Little Wonders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Draco gets a call while working late. It turns out Harry’s regressed and scared and needs his carer there to take care of him. Naturally, Draco is more than willing to help!





	A Little Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another self-indulgent regressor!Harry fic here! Once again, lots of baby talk on Harry’s part!

Draco had been working late when his phone rang. He’d been stuck on night shifts at St. Mungo’s for the past month, which put him in a position of rarely getting to spend any time with Harry. Despite this, he’d text Harry whenever he had breaks, though by this point in the night, Harry would usually be sleeping. In fact, Harry had messaged only a couple of hours before that he was off to bed. Even more worrying was the fact Harry knew he was only supposed to call if there was an emergency. Draco was lucky not to have a patient at the moment, and he took the call within a few rings.

“Harry? Is something wrong?” Harry didn’t respond at first, but Draco could hear sniffling. “Darling, are you crying?”

“C-Can you come home, pwease?” Harry replied, voice shaky. “’m scawed.”

Any other time, Draco probably would have been at least a little cross with Harry for worrying him like that. Hearing Harry’s baby-talk, which he’d come to learn came with a truly childlike state of mind, changed things. As far as little Harry was concerned, being scared  _was_  an emergency, and so Draco decided he’d treat it like one.

“Of course,” Draco said gently. “I’ll be home in a few minutes. Do you want to wait for me in the living room, or would it be better if I came to where you are?”

“Come in hewe. Don’t wanna go outside.” Harry whimpered after that, as if he was trying to hold back from crying more, and Draco felt his heart absolutely breaking. He hated seeing Harry upset, and hearing him sound so scared was awful.

“I’ll be there soon, don’t worry. And Harry? I love you, and everything’s going to be all right.”

“Mkay, wove you too.”

Draco then ended the call and rushed out of the office, quickly swinging by his boss’s to let her know he was leaving early. He apparated home before she even had the chance to ask why he was headed out in such a rush. Once home, he headed straight for the bedroom, where he was certain Harry would be. He knocked gently on the door before opening it, making sure he wouldn’t scare Harry more.

“Harry?” he called quietly. “I’m home.”

Harry had made a nest of pillows and blankets on the bed. He cautiously poked his head out from under one of the blankets, saying softly, “Ovew hewe.”

“Mind if I join you?” Draco asked as he neared the bed. By way of response, Harry pushed up the blankets so Draco could come under. Once Draco was with him, Harry tossed the blankets back over them and quickly latched on to his boyfriend. Draco wrapped his arms tight around Harry, who was now crying into Draco’s shirt. He ran his hands through Harry’s hair and kissed the top of his head. “It’s all right now, my little prince. I’m here, nothing’s going to hurt you.”

Harry held on to Draco as tight as he could, but didn’t say anything. “Did you have a bad dream?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry shook his head. “Jus’ want it to go ‘way,” he said into Draco’s shirt.

“I know, baby, I know,” Draco soothed, continuing to run his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry was calming a little now, at least. “I’m here now, I’ll make all the bad dreams go away. Nothing will ever hurt you as long as I’m here. I’ll keep you safe, baby boy.”

“P-Promise?” Harry asked, peeking up at Draco.

“I pinky promise. You’re safe now, my little prince. I’m gonna protect you.”

Harry relaxed a bit. “Okay,” he said, twisting around a bit to snuggle up better against Draco. “Mmm, cuddles,” he demanded.

Draco chuckled. “Your wish is my command.” Harry giggled and finally relaxed fully as Draco cuddled him, holding him tightly and giving him lots of little kisses. They stay like that for a while, until Harry is almost asleep.  _Almost_.

“Dwaco?” Harry calls softly.

“Yes, my darling?”

“Sowwy I maked you weave wowk...”

Draco squeezed Harry tightly against him and kissed the top of Harry’s head. “It’s more than all right, my sweet little prince. I told you to call when there’s an emergency, and you did. I’m glad you let me come and help you instead of staying scared by yourself. You know I’ll always be here to protect you. And guess what!”

“What?”

“I love you!”

Harry giggled again. “I wove you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more regression content, follow [my regression Tumblr](https://csre-lily.tumblr.com)!


End file.
